In the electronics industry, printed circuit boards are often used as a means for transmitting electrical signals. In recent years, the amount of data to be processed by electronic goods is increasing, so is the amount of data to be transmitted by printed circuit boards. In order to transmit a large amount of data within a limited time, electrical signals must be transmitted at high speed or high frequency.